


Why You?

by broken_sunshine



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Death, F/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Tony let’s out his anger about Kate after getting drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters.

Tony usually never drunk alone, nor did he ever get fully wasted. Tonight was different though. It had been a year since Kate died. A year. How did a year go by without Kate. Had it really been a year since he had messed with her? Since he last saw her smile? Or smelled her scent? She always smelled like vanilla and honey. 

Tony had, had a small crush on Kate. He thought that one day they would say fuck it to rule number twelve and be happy together. They were supposed to get married and have kids. Tony thought he would grow old with Kate and be happy with her, but the world was a cruel place. The world decided it had other plans. 

Ones where Kate was not alive. Tony had never believed in fate or destiny. He liked to like he could control his own life. Now he wasn’t so sure. Now he wasn’t sure about anything. 

“Why you?” Tony questioned out loud, “Why you, Kate? Why did you have to be the one to get shot? Why wasn’t it me or Gibbs, or better yet Ari? Why you?” Tony stared at nothing and felt empty, “Why us? Why couldn’t we be happy together?” 

He then cried himself to sleep and dreamed of what could have been.


End file.
